


Payment Due

by Sir_Skullian



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Muscle Worship, Reverse Cowgirl, Scolding, Tit job, Trading Sex for Favors, unofficial prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Skullian/pseuds/Sir_Skullian
Summary: When the Mandalorian Din Djarin asks for a new piece of armor from the Armorer but does not have any form of payment to speak of, The Armorer offers a different form of payment he was not previously aware of.
Relationships: The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV)/Din Djarin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Payment Due

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I started to work on after I got out of the hospital a few months ago, and after getting new chapters for Deku's New Quirk and New Mayor of Hillkey done, I finally managed to focus enough to get this done too.
> 
> I love the show and want to see more of The Armorer, so I made this fun little story to sate my dirty desires. Hope you enjoy.

\- 9 ABY. Nevarro City, Planet Nevarro -

Din Djarin descended the staircase into the Nevarro sewers, faint traces of smoke still emanating from the large, charred blaster hole in his battered and broken chest piece. Much of his armor had been stripped or broken in his latest hunt, and despite the dried blood splattered all over the cloth and metal of his attire, he appeared as though he himself wasn’t hurt. A few scratch marks from blades, the aforementioned blaster hole and a dent in his one remaining shoulder pauldron were all that indicated the struggle he’d just endured, and by the looks of him he’d endured quite a great deal

For three sleepless days Din had tracked a Quarren mark throughout the galaxy, eventually finding him shacked up with a small enclave of Empire loyalists hiding in the thick, dangerous swamps of Dagobah. Lucky for Din, he’s dealt with plenty of Storm Troopers even before the Empire’s fall, but that doesn’t mean they couldn’t get the occasional hit in on him. Much like the one that burned against his chest right now.

Din passed several stragglers milling about the sewers, doing his best to ignore them all and clutching to his holstered side weapon a little tighter. Vagrants and refugees of all manner were welcome into the sewers under Mandalorian protection, but that didn’t stop them from occasionally being a little too grabby for their own good, and he’d had enough fun beating someone to a pulp for the day. Unless it was a droid…he would go out of his way to knock a droid down a peg if for no other reason than to make him feel a little better.

Among the dregs were the occasional warrior of his Tribe, bespoke in borrowed armor and beautifully crafted Beskar protection provided to them by The Armorer. Din was hoping to one day perform a job worthy enough to award him with a full suit of Beskar or maybe even his own jet pack, marking him as one of, if not the most protected bounty hunters in the galaxy, and the Armorer was the one who would help him to get there.

He was walking slowly to her Forge now, ignoring prying glances from fellow Mandalorians and clutching at the smoking wound briefly as he racked his brain to try and figure out what he was going to tell her. She’d provided him with that chest piece a few days prior, telling him that she wanted it to return unhindered if possible, and he always tried to do his best when she asked for such requests…though he began thinking such a request was a curse with how much armor he’d damaged over the years. Her and the rest of the Tribe had already taken him in when he had nowhere else to go and provided him with a purpose; the least he could do was try not to damage too much of their remaining armor. And yet here he was…yet another smoking hole in his chest armor, this time provided to him by a now dead Scout Trooper.

The Trooper that caused the hole had gotten lucky, managing to snag a blaster spot that had already hit him with a blaster bolt of his own, only this second blast came courtesy of an E-11 sniper Rifle. Say what you will about the Empire and their horrid practices, but they could make weapons that packed a punch when fired by someone who actually knew how to hit their mark. As it happened, the mark that day just so happened to be his chest, and if the armor hadn’t taken the brunt of the blast he likely wouldn’t even be here now.

Din stopped beneath the threshold of the Forge, staring up into the hollow eyes of the Mandalorian Signet that clung the wall above him. He was going into a place of safety and understanding, but he was also going to undoubtedly be berated for the condition of his armor and his carelessness in battle, so looking up into the symbol of his found people always gave him a sense of warmth he couldn’t explain.

Din sighed heavily before trudging forward, the familiar and repetitive sound of a hammer smacking forcibly against steel emanating from within as he advanced. She was working…that could maybe put her in a better mood to receive bad news.

The circular Forge stood within the center of the room, powerful jets of blue flame emanating from several points around it. Surrounding the forge were several cabinets full of tools, molds, used armor pieces and more, and standing just off to the side of the forge, with hammer in hand pounding against a recently heated durasteel plate, was The Armorer.

Her incredibly polished gold and bronze armor appeared almost brand new, though Din had rarely seen her without it. The thick coat of fur that draped her back across her shoulders looked considerably soft, which contrasted with her usually stern and matter of fact way of speaking. Despite this she could be very warm and inviting…though that was not how she greeted Din that day.

“You’re later than expected,” The Armorer spoke casually as Din entered, her attention remaining on the task at hand. “You were expected to arrive yesterday.”

“I had…complications with the job,” Din stated, sitting down at the communal table within the entrance of the Forge. He began reaching into his pockets for the small bag of wupiupi he’d earned for his mission, hoping that the sound of wages earned would keep her from hazing him for the blaster mark in his chest. It didn’t.

“I assume these complications would be related to the large blaster hole in your chest?” She took the durasteel plate she’d been shaping and dipped it into a nearby barrel of water, hot steam rising from the rapidly cooling metal as her unseen gaze shifted from the metal to him. “You were instructed to return that chest piece undamaged.”

“I didn’t see the sniper until it was too late. It won’t happen again.”

She took the piece of durasteel and placed it aside, setting her tools down next to it as she came around the side of the Forge to sit across from him. “I would certainly hope so. I doubt you’ll be able to survive another blast from an E-11, and if you bring back anything in this condition again…It will be me who is pulling the trigger.”

“I understand,” Din said solemnly, dipping his head. “I will take better care of the Tribe’s armaments.”

The Armorer sighed as she reached forward, tracing her fingers around the hole carefully. “I suppose it couldn’t be helped, especially since this appears to have been damaged _before_ the E-11 struck you…and lucky for you it will be an easy enough repair. But I assume you did not come here merely to return this armor, and I assume that also means you are going to be asking for more?”

Din looked up carefully, his bewilderment hidden behind his visor. “Y-yes. How did-”

“One of our surface scouts overheard Greef Karga telling you about a new job tracking down a Mythrol. You likely have the bounty puck on your person but going out into the field with damaged armor would only increase your chances of failure…or worse.”

“Will I be permitted to take something new, then?”

The Armorer leaned back, crossing her arms in front of her chest slowly. “You have been reckless with the Tribe’s stash of armor…but you also took a job, and it would be within my best interest to see you properly outfitted for an excursion, likely one that will once again see you off planet. Am I correct?”

“Yes.”

The Armorer let out a heavy sigh, standing and placing her hands on her hips. “As you have shown reckless abandon for items gifted to you from the Tribe’s available and very limited stash, I will expect upfront payment for a replacement chest piece. Since you seem keen to destroy that which is given, I want to ensure that I can properly replace it.”

“I have payment right here,” Din stated bluntly, gesturing to the small bag of wupiupi on the table.

“That is the wage you earned for the job that caused the damage we’re currently discussing. You will need to dip into your own personal funds if you wish for replacement.”

“I…do not have personal funds. I am here to serve the Tribe; everything I earn goes right back into our coffers.”

The Armorer took a few steps to the side, crossing her arms in front of her once more as she began to think. Din watched her for a long while before she turned about once more, taking a seat in front of him and leaning forward.

“Alright. If you are unable to pay with currency…then perhaps a trade is in order.”

“Trade?” Din asked; in all his time with the Tribe, he’d never heard of the Armorer willing to trade for work done unless she was getting something of value, like currency or Beskar. “What could I possibly trade for a new chest piece? I have no more money, and I have not reclaimed any Beskar…”

The Armorer chuckled as she stood, motioning for him to do the same. She began walking towards the back of the Forge, looking over her shoulder to him as she did. “I’m surprised Paz Vizsla has not told you about this before, given how _braggadocios_ he can be, but there is yet another form of payment I will accept…though keep in mind it is not one I will take often.”

She came to a door in the back of the room, opening it and waving him to enter. He did as was asked, and inside he was surprised to find a bed chamber, a single, well-worn bed resting against the back wall and nothing else with the stone walls of the room. He stepped into the dimly lit room and turned to address The Armorer, but was surprised when she rushed past him as she slowly began removing her breastplate.

“I’m sorry,” Din began, watching closely as she undid the clasps keeping her breastplate together. “What _exactly_ am I paying with?”

“Just strip yourself of your armor,” The Armorer replied, allowing the fur of the back of her breastplate to drop to the floor behind her. She turned towards him, revealing only a simple black fabric beneath her breastplate that stuck to her frame tight, accenting her surprisingly large bust. “With the exception, of course, of your helmet.”

“But what possible need would there be for me to-”

“Do you want a new chest plate for your mission, or would you like me to paint a simple target around the hole of this one instead? My decorative skills have been waning recently, and I could certainly use the practice.”

Din glared at her through his helmet before sighing, slowly undoing the clasps of his chest piece as he began to remove his armor. The two labored with their vestments for a few minutes, occasionally helping the other to ease the process, until they finally stood before one another, naked save for the helmets that adorned their heads.

Din was incredibly well built from years of bounty hunting, but even he was impressed by the sheer strength that seemed to exude from The Armorer. Her tightly toned muscles and broad frame made her an imposing force even without her layers of armor, and Din was having trouble articulating exactly why he was so turned on by the sight of her. Years of forging weapons and armorer in traditional fashion had done her body good; she was absolutely stunning to behold, but he rarely found himself aroused, let alone this profoundly.

It wasn’t that Din was unfamiliar with the naked female form; if anything, his years of bounty hunting had introduced him to a little too _much_ of it, including the three months he worked for a seedy underground club owned by the Hutts of Tatooine, where all manner of unsightly sorts would congregate to gamble, drink, fuck and execute truly appalling deals. While that club had had some truly impressive women, including a Twi’lek woman he’d gotten to know _quite_ well, none of the women he’d seen in that place or since compared to how he felt staring at the Armorer’s tight, muscular form.

Maybe it was the somewhat scandalous thought of seeing the Armorer exposed; in his long years with the tribe, he’d rarely seen her without a thick covering of armor, and the rare instance he did see her without it, it was for sparring and training purposes where she was still at least somewhat armored. He was barely even aware of the color of her skin, let alone how soft that skin looked. He desired greatly to have her pressed against him, to pleasure her and be pleasured by her, and this shocked him almost as much as everything else that was happening at the moment.

She took a step forward, examining him closely as she walked around him. “Not a bad sight, I must admit,” The Armorer said softly, tracing gently against a few of his scars on his back, outer thigh and arms as she moved around him. “Yes, I think we can make this work.”

“Make what work?”

“Take a seat at the edge of the bed and I will show you.”

Din did as he was told, the Armorer watching him as he sat with his legs together at the edge of the bed. His member stood at attention between his legs resting against the indents of his abdominal muscles, and even though he was unable to see her eyes Din could sense that her gaze was trained solely upon that.

“You were a foundling like many others who have come to join our ranks,” The Armorer began, walking slowly forward. “Foundlings are the primary way we gain new members into our Tribe…but there are more archaic means to procure new members.”

When she was within a few feet of him she dropped to her knees, her thick arms grabbing his legs at the knees and spreading them apart. His member slumped forward and tapped against her chest, Din cringing slightly as she took a hold of it.

“Since it is a chest piece that you have damaged and are therefore requesting…” she said as she repositioned herself, moving his hard member in between her breasts. “Then I suppose this will suffice as a fair trade; a chest for a chest, if you will.”

She pressed her breasts together and began to slowly move her chest up and down against his shaft, Din cringing once more at the pleasure she was providing him. “W-why is this acceptable payment, exactly?” Din asked as she slowly began to speed up, her attention focused on him as she did.

“As I mentioned, think of this as a chest for a chest. But if that is too crude an analogy for you, then this is merely a mutually beneficial arrangement for us both where we can release pent up feelings of frustration, aggression and arousal. So relax…and allow me to collect my payment.”

Din felt his body loosen up at her words almost despite himself; there was nothing normal about this situation, and yet he was feeling a sense of relief from the whole ordeal. Maybe there _were_ some advantages to doing things this way…

The Armorer began moving her body against him faster, pressing her impressive bust together more urgently and breathing heavy through her helmet. Din in turn began to buck himself up against her, slamming his pelvis into her breasts and receiving an immense amount of pleasure out of the experience.

Before he was even fully aware of it happening, Din began to cum, a string of his fluid shooting up onto the Armorer’s helmet. As he came she slowed her movements, allowing his cum to shoot up into the air and either land on her helmet or her bust, Din being faintly aware of a small pleased humming emanating from the Armorer’s helmet.

When he was finished Din slumped back onto the bed, exhausted. The Armorer slowly stood, her fingers scooping up a sample of his cum from her bust before she guided them to her mouth beneath her helmet.

“That was quite the impressive load,” The Armorer quipped as she grabbed for a towel, cleaning her helmet off before her breasts. “I assume you’ve been pent up and holding that in for quite some time.”

“I…I don’t…take to partners too often...Not since Tatooine, at least.”

“That would explain your…stiff demeanor,” she joked as she playfully tapped a finger on his cock, clearly enjoying the small twitch of pleasure that resulted. “I suppose it would be rather rude of me to not at least address that. If anything it might help with your skills of perception to not be so frustrated.”

“What are you saying?” Din asked, propping himself up on his elbows as she stood in front of him once more.

“Is your helmet on too tight or something?” The Armorer asked as she stepped up onto the bed, sitting herself down on Din’s lap. “There’s more payment to be collected…unless you’d rather try your luck at pan handling with some of the sewer dwellers?”

Din shook his head, hearing a satisfied sigh from the Armorer as she slowly adjusted herself on top of him. She turned her body around, facing the wall as she positioned herself on his crotch once more, and Din beheld her large, round behind. His hand instinctively went up to grab a hold of it, but the Armorer’s hand swatted his curious grip away.

“Getting a little eager, I see,” The Armorer said over her shoulder, raising herself up slightly as she reached down and grabbed a hold of his newly hardened member. “Let me get things started before you try and do something so bold.”

Din watched slowly as she returned to facing away from him, her hand maneuvering the tip of his cock to rest just outside her pussy. He could feel how incredibly wet she was from the moisture that emanated from her hole, and as she slowly began to lower herself down onto him, he felt that moisture mix with an incredible warmth and tight grip.

The Armorer let out a moan of pleasure as she slowly allowed Din’s cock to penetrate her, surprising Din momentarily. He’d rarely heard the Armorer express any sort of emotion unless under extreme circumstances, let alone pleasure. She was always so straight forward with her words and actions that he’d almost thought she was incapable of such feelings, and yet her she was…

After a long lingering moment of The Armorer lowering herself onto Din, she finally rested her body once more against his, the majority of his length stuffed within her entrance. Both of them sighed with relief as she adjusted to his length within her, the Armorer looking over her shoulder at Din once more.

“Are you ready?”

Din was about to nod, but before he could The Armorer raised herself up off of him and fell back down quickly, catching him off guard as he barely managed to let out a pleased yet slightly confused moan.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Din heard her say with a faint, almost sultry chuckle, and again not waiting for him to reply she began to move her hips back and forth on top of him, sending his cock in and out of her only subtly but still pleasuring it immensely. Her weight against him and the sensations he was feeling overwhelmed Din, and almost against himself he grunted out in pleasure, his hands reaching up and grabbing a hold of her hips, something that The Armorer didn’t stop him from doing this time.

As his grip tightened around her hips, the Armorer began moving her body up and down as she moved her hips back and forth, eventually falling into a circular motion as she rose and fell against him. All the while the Armorer’s head was thrown back, moans escaping the gaps in her helmet and filling the room as she gave into the pleasure of the moment.

Din watched as she almost gracefully rose and fell against him, her curvy behind rippling with the impact of their bodies colliding. Din wanted nothing more than to remove a hand from her hip and smack it, sending a shockwave throughout her body, but he knew she wouldn’t hesitate to kill him with her bare hands, and wanted to enjoy the moment at least a little while longer.

Din’s moans of pleasure soon collided with hers, and as they both began to grow louder and louder, Din could feel the pressure building up within him once more. He desperately wanted things to not end so quickly, and as his mind scrambled for a way to make that happen, The Armorer continued to pound her body against his, moaning out with pleasure each time she dropped onto him and forced his shaft to enter the deepest parts of her.

As the moment drew closer and closer, Din’s grip on The Armorer’s hips tightened further and further until he couldn’t stand it any longer. Finding some deep well of inner power within, Din used his strength to raise himself up off the bed, forcing himself into the Armorer as deep as he could go and thrusting them both forward against the adjacent wall. The Armorer shrieked out in shock as she was pinned against the cold stone, and as she turned to look over her shoulder at Din she was soon overcome by him pounding himself hard and fast into her from behind.

Din thrust himself as deep as he could go into the Armorer’s wet walls, filling them both with a sense of bliss as he edged closer and closer to release. Their grunts and moans rang out against the stone walls of the room, and before either of them could fully appreciate the intensity of the moment, Din thrust himself into her one last time and came.

His warm seed pumped continuously into the Armorer as they both tried desperately to catch their breath, sweat dripping from their bodies as they began to come down from the high of fucking. The load was reduced compared to what he sprayed all over her chest and helmet a few minutes before, but even then he still managed to fill her completely, a small amount of cum dripping out past his shaft and falling to the floor.

As he finished pumping into her, Din slumped forward and rested himself against her, his cock slowly softening within her as he continued to try and catch his breath. The Armorer meanwhile made a sudden and full recovery, surprising Din as she thrust her behind against him and sent him backwards onto the bed, a bit of excess cum dribbling out of her hole as his cock slid out of her. She turned back towards the young warrior, and despite the helmet obscuring her face Din could tell that she was grinning wildly.

“This will do as sufficient payment,” she joked after a moment, tapping her hand against her lower stomach. “Though that bit where you shoved me against a wall almost cost you the whole exchange.”

“Sorry,” Din breathed out, still trying unsuccessfully to catch his breath. “I just…”

“You just became so overwhelmed with desire that you could not help yourself?” she asked coyly, bending down slowly in front of him to pick up her armor and put it back on. “I’ve heard that excuse before…”

“Does this…does this mean I can get my chest piece?” Din asked through ragged breaths.

“I will allow you to take a more…sturdy chest piece for your next mission.” As she replaced the fur cowl of her armor, she slowly began walking towards the door. “But first, feel free to refresh yourself with a quick rest in here; three days with no sleep followed by a release like that can be truly taxing, even for someone with your stamina. By the time you wake I will have you…’order’ ready for you.”

Din shifted on the bed, positioning himself appropriately as he felt his tired body begin to succumb to his desire for sleep.

“Oh, and one more thing,” The Armorer stated as she turned in the doorway towards him. “However, if you come back with even the most minor of scrapes on this chest, let alone a smoking hole the size of my _fist_ …you will have to do a lot more than _this_ to pay me back.”

Din nodded, his head falling onto the pillow with a heavy thud. As his eyes closed, he could faintly hear the Armorer say one more thing to him.

“This is the Way.”

She closed the door behind her as she returned to the forge, and sleep soon enveloped the Mandalorian.

“This is the Way…” Din muttered to himself before drifting off into unconsciousness. He was thankful for the rest; she’d been right that three days with no sleep was a lot, and his body was heavy as he sunk deeper into that familiar darkness of slumber. And rest he should, for even if he didn’t know it, his next mission would soon lead him into a whole new life.

THE STORY CONTINUES WITH SEASON ONE OF THE MANDALORIAN ON DISNEY+ (NOT SPONSORED...OBVIOUSLY)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think, and expect more to come very soon!
> 
> Want to Commission your own work? Message me on Twitter or shoot me an email for more details!
> 
> @Sir_Skullian - https://twitter.com/Sir_Skullian  
> sir.skullian@gmail.com


End file.
